1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for an air bag in an air bag device operated upon collision of a vehicle to absorb the shock to a passenger in the vehicle and thereby protect the passenger.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional air bag device is described in JP-A-5-262195. In this air bag device, when gas is ejected from an inflator, an inner bag is expanded by the gas from the inflator and a bag body is expanded by the gas from the inner bag. That is, the gas from the inflator is guided through apertures of the inner bag to enter the bag body and expand it vertically.
In the conventional air bag, the inner bag is required to be put in the bag body. However, steps for sewing the inner bag and the bag body are not well determined, and a sewing device for the inner bag and the bag body is necessarily complicated.